1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machinery and tools for servicing, installing, balancing or repairing tires and wheels. More particularly, the present invention pertains to tire changing and wheel balancing machines and hardware for use with tire changing and wheel balancing machines and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for servicing automobile wheels are known in the art. More particularly, tire changing machines configured for mounting and/or dismounting tires and wheels are used by tire retailers and vehicle repair shops of all kinds. Commercial wheel servicing machines of this type generally must be adaptable for use with different wheel types and configurations. A wheel servicing machine typically must engage and securely hold the wheel during servicing operations so that a tire can be either removed from or mounted onto the wheel or so that a wheel can be securely rotated. If the wheel has a cosmetic surface, the manner in which the wheel is engaged by the wheel servicing machine should preferably minimize the risk of damaging the cosmetic surface.
Conventional wheel servicing machines known in the art can cause damage to cosmetic rim surfaces during clamping and also during wheel servicing operations. For example, during tire dismounting, a roller wheel is typically pressed against a tire sidewall to loosen the seal between the tire bead and the wheel rim. Contact between the roller wheel and the tire may cause damage to the rim surface. Similarly, during tire mounting, it is generally necessary to press a tire bead over the rim. Because the inner diameter of the tire is generally smaller than the outer diameter of the rim, it is often necessary to use a tool, such as a pry bar, to hold one region of the tire bead behind the rim while the wheel is rotated and the bead is pressed axially inward using a stationary roller. Conventional machinery adapted for performing such processes can cause undesirable damage to wheel surfaces. Similarly, conventional machinery and hardware for clamping a wheel assembly to a wheel servicing machine can damage a wheel surface. Some conventional wheel clamps directly engage the wheel surface, potentially scratching or marking the surface.
What is needed then is a wheel servicing apparatus and methods for securing a wheel to a wheel servicing machine for preventing damage to the wheel rim.